Встреча
by Disara
Summary: Прю знакомится с Пейдж до своей гибели. Что будет через семь лет.. Новая старая любовь. Герои: Прю, Пайпер, Фиби, Пейдж, Лео, Генри, Куп, Бейн, Амур и такие греческие боги как Афина, Афродита, Фобус, Деймос, Эрот, Психея, Гармония и другие.
1. Фортуна

Глава 1. Фортуна.

Сан- Франциско, октябрь 2001 год.

Прю шла по улице, вдыхая воздух ночного Сан- Франциско. Не смотря на позднее время жизнь в городе била ключом. Улицы переливались разноцветными огнями реклам, призывающих брать от жизни всё, и что всё будет. Повсюду были люди. Кто-то спешил домой после длительного трудового дня, а кто-то решил выйти развеяться и повеселиться. Среди ничего не подозревающих людей были и демоны, наблюдающие за своими будущими жертвами, и вампиры, присматривающие кого пригласить к себе на ужин, и ведьмы, охотящиеся на первых и вторых, а также многие и многие другие, живущие рядом с нами, но в скрытом от невинных глаз мире.

Прю шла, не видя ничего вокруг. Она вспоминала о том, что с ней произошло за последние три года, после того как она и две её младшие сёстры узнали о том, что они ведьмы. И не просто ведьмы, а Зачарованные, самые могущественные ведьмы в мире. А их миссия – уничтожение Хозяина, демона, возомнившего себя Богом Тьмы. Но Зачарованные могут одолеть его, именно поэтому он пытается уничтожить их вот уже три года. Прю, как старшая сестра, отвечала не только за себя, но и за Пайпер и Фиби, она не могла допустить, чтобы с ними, что-нибудь случилось. Даже не смотря на то, что сёстры уже давно выросли, Прю всегда заботилась о них. Но сейчас она ощущала усталость от постоянного ожидания новой атаки. Это выматывало её.

«Мне даже не с кем поговорить», - подумала Прю. – «Сёстры не в счёт, не стоит взваливать на них свои проблемы. У Пайпер и Лео сейчас есть немного времени побыть вдвоём хотя бы до следующего нападения. Хоть кто-то счастлив», - при этом сердце её тоскливо защемило. – «И почему мне не везёт с личной жизнью? Хотя бедняжке Фиби сейчас тоже не сладко: целыми днями пытается найти способ вернуть своего блудного демона. И это после того как он убил ведьму на её глазах… Либо она сошла с ума, либо действительно так сильно любит. По крайней мере, у неё есть по ком страдать».

С такими мыслями Прю вошла в бар, который привлёк её своим названием. Он назывался «Фортуна». Помещение было не большим и довольно уютным. Тихая и лёгкая музыка, которая не навязчиво звучала из динамиков, очень подходила настроению Прю. Несколько человек разместилось за столиками, которые ровным рядом стояли вдоль стены. Прю подошла к барной стойке и заказала коктейль. Она присела на один из стульев и оглядела поздних посетителей. Её взгляд наткнулся на мило воркующую парочку, и недавние мысли вернулись к ней. Кажется, её размышление отразились и на лице, потому что девушка, сидевшая за два стула от неё, сказала:

- Иногда подобное поведение раздражает, - она кивнула в сторону злополучной парочки, - особенно, когда у самой не всё так гладко, - с этими словами незнакомка сделала такую жалостливую гримасу, что Прю невольно улыбнулась.

- Это точно, - согласилась она и оглядела девушку. Высокая, темноволосая, глаза карие. «Не такие тёмные, как у Фиби, ближе к цвету глаз Пайпер», - пронеслось в голове у Прю. Девушка чем-то напоминала ей сестёр и её саму.

- Меня зовут Пейдж, Пейдж Мэтьюс, - представилась незнакомка, прерывая возникшее молчание, и протянула руку.

- Прю Холлеуэлл, - Прю пожала её руку.

- Я знаю, - улыбаясь, заявила Пейдж, но, поймав подозревающий взгляд новой знакомой, тут же добавила, - я часто бываю в P3. Насколько я знаю, он принадлежит вашей младшей сестре Пайпер Холлиуэлл.

- Да. – Всё-таки было в этой девушке что-то… родное. Будто они были знакомы уже очень давно. Странное чувство, если считать что она видит её первый раз в жизни. – Может, перейдём на «ты», – неожиданно для себя предложила Прю.

- Отличная мысль, Прю, – поддержала её Пейдж.

- Позволь узнать, что делает молодая девушка одна в баре в такое время,- полушутливо – полусерьёзно произнесла Прю.

- Мой парень меня продинамил,- удручённо вздохнула Пейдж, - видите ли, у него не отложные дела. А ты?

- Что я?- невинно спросила Прю.

- А что делает молодая девушка одна в баре в такое время?- переадресовала Пейдж вопрос Прю.

- Наверное, сидит, пьёт коктейль и заводит новых знакомых, - ответила ей она.

- Скорее всего, так и есть, - не удержалась Пейдж.

Девушки проболтали так пару часов. Разговаривая не о чём и обо всём одновременно. Чувство, возникшее у Прю в начале знакомства, усилилось. Кажется, Пейдж испытывала тоже самое. Прю рассказала ей о своей работе фоторепортёра в журнале. Оказалось, что Пейдж работает в социальной службе. Ей нравилось помогать другим людям, что ещё больше усилило симпатию Прю. Она с сёстрами помогала людям с помощью магии, а Пейдж делала это без помощи потусторонних сил.

Пейдж всё ещё не могла поверить в то, что она сидит и разговаривает с Прю. Она была приёмным ребёнком, и после смерти родителей решила найти свою настоящую семью. К сожалению, ей не удалось этого сделать, но у неё была совершенно сумасшедшая гипотеза, что, возможно, сёстры Холлеуэлл и её сёстры тоже. К тому же девушку очень тянуло к ним, но она не решалась подойти. Не то, чтобы Пейдж была трусливой, даже наоборот, более безбашенного человека найти трудно, но её всегда что-то останавливало. А сейчас, она сидит в баре и разговаривает со своей гипотетической старшей сестрой.

- А чем занимаются твои родители?- спросила Прю.

Пейдж почувствовала некую пустоту, которая всегда возникала при упоминании о родителях.

- Они погибли в автокатастрофе несколько лет назад, - тихо сказала она. Воспоминания о несчастном случае всё ещё причиняли боль.

- Извини. Я знаю, что значит потерять родителей, - произнесла Прю. Её мать погибла много лет назад, но Прю всё ещё остро переживала её потерю. А отец ушёл из семьи, ещё до смерти мамы. И не смотря на то, что сейчас их отношения более или менее наладились, она никогда не забывала об этом.

- Не будем о грустном, - сказала Пейдж. Её взгляд упал на циферблат часов Прю. – О, Боже мой, уже два часа, а мне завтра на работу!

- Я приглашаю тебя на обед к нам домой завтра днём. Как ты на это смотришь?- спросила Прю.

- Серьёзно? А Пайпер и Фиби не будут против?- спросила Пейдж, собираясь уйти

- Нет, не будут, - уверила её Прю. Она взяла салфетку и что-то написав, протянула её Пейдж. – Это адрес и номер домашнего и моего мобильного телефонов.

- Спасибо, - в ответ Пейдж нацарапала свой номер и передала его Прю. Девушки, расплатившись, вышли из бара.

- Тебя подвезти? – предложила Пейдж, подходя к машине.

- Нет спасибо, - отказалась Прю. – Я лучше пройдусь.

- Уверена? Не самое безопасное время для прогулок.

- Со мной ничего не случится. Не волнуйся, Пейдж, – успокоила её Прю.

- А ты любишь риск, – утвердительно сказала Пейдж.

- Но до Фиби мне далеко. Сама увидишь, когда познакомишься с ней.

- До завтра, – сказала Пейдж, садясь в машину.

- До завтра.

Прю не спеша, пошла домой.

Когда Прю вошла в особняк, то отчётливо услышала голоса сестёр на кухне. Судя по всему, Пайпер и Фиби только, что вернулись из клуба.

- Привет, – улыбнулась она сёстрам, входя на кухню. Разговор с Пейдж поднял ей настроение. – Как провели вечер?

- Отлично, - ответила Пайпер, но по её голосу можно было догадаться, что это далеко не так. – У нашей вещей Кассандры сегодня в клубе было видение, - ответила она на немой вопрос Прю: «Что случилось?»

- Невинные? – задала вопрос Прю.

- Невинные, – выдохнула Фиби.

День.

Пейдж подъехала к дому сестёр. Ей всё ещё не верилось, что сейчас она войдёт в этот особняк, построенный в викторианском стиле, познакомиться с Пайпер и Фиби. Интересно как они к ней отнесутся. С Прю они вчера подружились. Пейдж чувствовала, что они действительно сёстры, но почувствует ли она это и к Пайпер с Фиби. И главное почувствуют ли это они. Размышляя об этом, Пейдж подошла к двери и, сделав глубокий вдох, позвонила.

Девушки, стоя в гостиной, как раз заканчивали последние сборы для борьбы с демоном из вчерашнего видения Фиби, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

- Кто это может быть? – встрепенулась Пайпер.

- Демон? – предположила Фиби.

- С каких пор демоны звонят в дверь? –немного расслабившись спросила средняя сестра.

- С этих самых, - ответила ей Фиби.

- Хм, какие вежливые.

- Это, наверное, ко мне, - сказала Прю, направляясь в сторону двери. – Помните, я говорила вам о моей гостье?

- Выстави её, у нас нет времени, - сказала Пайпер.

- Хорошо, а вы пока подгоните машину.

Пейдж стояла возле двери. Ей казалось, что прошла целая вечность прежде, чем она открылась, хотя на самом деле ожидание длилось всего минуту.

- Привет, - поздоровалась Пейдж. Она заметила, что её новая знакомая одета к выходу. – Ты куда-то собираешься?

- Да, извини, но планы несколько изменились, - подводя девушку обратно к машине, говорила Прю. – Понимаешь, у нас с сёстрами возникла чрезвычайная ситуация, которая требует чрезвычайных мер.

- Всё в порядке? – настороженно спросила Пейдж.

- Да, всё как обычно, - уверила её Прю. – Значит ты не против, если мы перенесём обед на другой день?

- Нет, конечно, нет, - садясь в машину, сказала Пейдж.

- Прю, ты идёшь? – позвала Пайпер. Повернувшись на голос, Пейдж увидела Пайпер, стоявшую возле чёрного джипа, и Фиби, которая к этому моменту уже устроилась на заднем сидении. - Шекс не будет нас ждать.

- Минуту, - попросила Прю и повернулась к Пейдж.

- Кто такой Шекс? – спросила девушка.

- Старый знакомый, которого мы должны встретить, - не моргнув глазом, соврала Прю. – Давай я тебе позвоню, после того как всё уладится, и мы договоримся о новой встрече. Хорошо?

- Да, хорошо, - согласилась Пейдж.

- Тогда до встречи, я тебе позвоню, - ещё раз пообещала Прю и направилась к машине, где её уже ждали Пайпер и Фиби.

- Я буду ждать, - тихо сказала Пейдж, наблюдая за отражениями сестёр в зеркале своей машины.

Жаль, что ей не удалось познакомиться с Пайпер и Фиби, но она может сделать это попозже. В конце концов, несколько дней роли не играют. Прю же сказала, что встреча переносится, но не отменяется. Вот только, сердце почему-то защемило от какой-то тоски, когда она смотрела на чёрную машину, увозящую трёх сестёр. Отогнав от себя мрачные мысли, Пейдж взяла мобильник и набрала номер телефона своего бой-френда:

- Привет, Шон, - начала девушка, когда парень, наконец, взял трубку, – помниться ты предлагал пообедать сегодня вместе…

Девушка выехала на дорогу и уехала в направлении противоположном от того, в котором недавно умчались сёстры. Она надеялась, что если не сегодня, то завтра Прю позвонит. Она позвонит…


	2. О Боже, я боюсь

Глава 2. О Боже, я боюсь

Фиби сидела в оранжерее, читая свежий выпуск родной газеты. Солнечные лучи, проникая сквозь разноцветные витражи, придавали комнате сказочную атмосферу. Фиби слегка потянулась, наслаждаясь отдыхом. В доме были только она и Пейдж. Пайпер и Лео ушли в клуб, Куп отбыл по семейным обстоятельствам, Генри вызвали на работу, а маленькие озорники были отправлены к дедушке.

Вдруг Фиби почувствовала, что что-то сдавило ей грудь. Она не могла вздохнуть. Страх. Она чувствовала непередаваемый страх, который не позволял дышать. Она начала терять сознание. Желая позвать Пейдж, Фиби крикнула имя сестры, но из горла вырвался лишь сдавленный хрип. В последней попытке в борьбе за свою жизнь ведьма опрокинула чашечку кофе со столика. В ту же секунду в оранжерею прибежала перепуганная хранительница. Не было понятно, прибежала ли она на звук разбивающегося фарфора или дар носителей света привёл её сюда.

- Фиби! Что с тобой? – Пейдж бросилась к сестре, которая уже лежала на полу.

Фиби пыталась ответить, но у неё ничего не получалось. Это ещё больше усилило её панику.

- Фиби! – кричала Пейдж.

Она поднесла к сестре руки, надеясь исцелить её, но ничего не вышло. Тогда Пейдж, прижав к себе сестру, перенеслась с ней.

Как только исчезло голубое сияние, Фиби сделала глубокий вдох и закашлялась.

Пейдж расслабилась и облегчённо улыбнулась. Она не знала, что произошло с Фиби, но сейчас её сестра была в порядке.

- Фиби? – позвала сестру Пейдж.

- Со мной всё в порядке, - устало ответила Фиби.

- Что это было?

- Ээ, давай поговорим об этом в другом месте, - предложила Фиби, уверенно вставая с пола коридора школы магии.

Добравшись до кабинета Пейдж, суббота субботой, но некоторые ученики оставались здесь и на выходные, сёстры начали обсуждать произошедшее, пытаясь выяснить, что же случилось.

- Я не знаю, что это было, - начала Фиби. – Я сидела в оранжерее и вдруг почувствовала настоящий страх. Знаешь, - обратилась она к сестре, - когда меня пытался убить Барбос, то мучил самым большим страхом, но даже тогда я не боялась так, как сегодня.

В глазах Пейдж читался ужас. Действительно, ни что не пугает так, как неизвестность.

- Мы должны всё выяснить, - решительно сказала она, вскакивая со стула. – Я к старейшинам, а ты подожди здесь.

- Предупреди Пайпер, - успела сказать Фиби прежде, чем Пейдж переместилась.

Божественное сияние наполняло комнату. Здесь по всюду царили мир и красота. Музыкой для собравшихся гостей служило журчание воды в фонтане. Розовая жидкость, струившаяся из сосудов мраморных дев, звонко ударялось о золотое дно. Несколько капель обрызнули увядающий розу, росшую на одном из многочисленных кустов, и в тот же миг цветок вновь обрёл свежесть, а затем превратился в прекрасный алый бутон. Но сегодня здесь всё же было не так как обычно. Здесь было удивительно мало людей, а хозяйка дворца любила чрезмерное внимание, и птицы не вторили журчанию фонтана, и смех богини не отражался от хрустальных стен.

Куп часто бывал здесь. Что уж говорить, он вырос в этом дворце. Но никогда за всю свою бессмертную жизнь он не видел, чтобы на прекрасном лице его бабушки была такая печаль. Он помнил её смеющуюся, флиртующую, задумчивую, разозлённую и даже рыдающую. Но никогда обречённую. К тому же впервые здесь был его дядя, он не любил такие места, предпочитая им поля битвы, наполненные кровью, но сегодня он пришёл сюда, переступив своё отвращение ко всему прекрасному и мирному.

- Мы все знаем, почему мы здесь, - сказала Богиня, вставая со своего удивительно красивого престола, выкованного ей нелюбимым мужем. – Ваш отец, дед, мой возлюбленный пропал, - голос её дрогнул.

- Не стоит терять надежды, мама, - успокаивающе сказала дева, стоящая возле престола.

- Я поссорилась с ней ещё в позапрошлом веке, Гармония, - отмахнулась Богиня, поправляя и без того идеально уложенные золотые локоны.

Она держалась с по-настоящему божественным достоинством, её состояние выдал лишь куст розы, сбросив очередной лепесток с вечно цветущего, но теперь увядающего цветка.

- Возможно, Фобус имеет к этому отношение, - прогрохотал редкий гость в этом дворце света.

- Почему ты так думаешь? – раздался ещё один мужской голос.

Это был отец Купидона. Он, воплощение мужской красоты, раскинув гигантские белые крылья, стоял рядом со своей женой, которая когда-то была прекраснейшей из смертных, а теперь не менее прекрасной богиней.

- Фобус нападает на смертных без объявления войны, и он не пришёл сюда, - высказал свою точку зрения Деймос. – У него меч.

Пейдж вместе с Пайпер и Лео переместилась в свой кабинет. Их взору предстала картина «Фиби добралась до шоколада». Ведьмочка, сидя на диванчике, уплетала за обе щёки шоколадные плитки, конфеты, пирожные.

- Фиби? Что ты делаешь? – неуверенно спросила Пейдж.

- Ем, - заглатывая очередную порцию сладости, выговорила она. – Привет, Пайп и Лео, - кивнула она появившейся сестре и зятю.

- Привет, - также неуверенно, как и Пейдж ответили они.

- Всё ясно, - сказала Пейдж и отняла у сестры поднос со сладостями, которые и не думали заканчиваться. – Марла! – позвала она.

В этот момент в комнате из неоткуда появилась карлица с подозрительно длинными и заострёнными ушами.

- Да, миссис Митчелл, - сказала домовиха.

- Я же просила не делать этого, - с этими словами Пейдж вручила Марле поднос с шоколадом.

- Извините, просто она такая худенькая, - домовиха с неподдельным состраданием смотрела на Фиби, - и потом шоколад поднимает настроение, а в её состоянии это было необходимо.

- Так это вы угостили меня шоколадом? – дошло до Фиби.

- Да, мы – кивнула Марла.

- Спасибо, - благодарно улыбнулась Фиби, затмевая грозный вид Пейдж, а потому Марла засияла от радости. – Шоколад божественен.

- Благодарю, добрая ведьма, я передам это нашим поварам, - сказала Марла, исчезая в зеленоватом сиянии.

Пайпер закатила глаза и села на один из стульев, стоящих возле директорского стола.

- Итак, что произошло? – спросила старшая из ведьм, которую вытащили с работы в тот момент, когда она строила планы как им с Лео НОРМАЛЬНО провести вечер.

- Не смотри на меня. Я не знаю, - сказала Фиби, поднимая руки вверх.

- Старейшины считают, что это древний демон. Он пугает людей до смерти, - поделилась информацией Пейдж, проходя к своему законному месту.

- Барбос? – неуверенно спросила Пайпер.

- Нет, - покачала головой Пейдж. – Этот демон предпочитает массовые пытки.

- Да, у Барбоса на это не хватит сил, - поддержал свояченицу Лео.

В этот момент в комнате появилось розовое сияние, которое вскоре превратилось в человека.

- Куп, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила Фиби, подскакивая в объятия мужа.

- Я не могу прийти к своей жене? – шутливо спросил он.

- В любое время, - ответила Фиби, целуя своего Купидона.

- Хрхм, - Пайпер сделала вид, что прочищает горло, возвращая парочку к действительности.

- Кажется, появилось новое дело для Зачарованных, - ответил Куп, выпуская из объятий Фиби, весь вид ангела можно было выразить словами: не казните гонцов.

- Это как-то связано со страхом? – спросила Пейдж, уже предвидя ответ.

– Это и есть страх.

– Что это значит? – спросила Пайпер.

–Это значит, что вам придётся бороться со страхом, - сказал знакомый голос.

– Кто это? – спросила Пайпер, оглядывая комнату, но никого кроме неё, её сестёр, Лео и Купа здесь не было.

– Ой, одну секунду, - сказал тот же самый голос.

В это время в комнате появилась розовое сияние, перенесшее ещё одного мужчину.

– Амур?! – удивилась Фиби.

– Привет, Фиби, - улыбнулся ей Амур,- Пайпер, Лео, Пейдж.

В этот момент Пейдж схватилась за сердце.

– Что с тобой? – встрепенулась Пайпер.

– Генри,- выдохнула она и переместилась, оставляя перепуганных сестёр.

– Куда это она? – спросила Фиби, которая всё ещё стояла возле Купа.

– Наверное, что-то с Генри, - предположил Лео. – У них сильная эмоциональная связь, поэтому она чувствует его, даже не смотря на то, что он не её подопечный.

Пайпер слегка пнула мужа.

– Ты говоришь как хранитель, - объяснила она. – Амур, - ведьма вернулась к нежданному гостю, - что ты здесь делаешь?

– Да, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Куп, стоящий возле Амура.

– Я помогу Зачарованным с д.. Фобусом, - ответил никогда неунывающий покровитель влюблённых.

– Я же должен этим заняться, - возразил Куп.

– Хорошо, значит, я буду помогать тебе помогать Зачарованным, - ответил Амур.

– С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь? – спросил Куп.

– С чего ты взял, что я спрошу? Если есть претензии, то все вопросы к маме, - ответил Амур.

Фиби поняла, что стоит с открытым ртом. Впрочем, Пайпер тоже выглядела ошарашенной.

– Я, кажется, чего-то не понимаю, - неуверенно сказала Фиби.

– Я так понимаю, вы знакомы, - начал Куп, - но, думаю, не помешает представить ещё раз. Итак, познакомьтесь это мой брат Амур.

В комнате повисла тишина.

– Множество агентов по всему свету? – хмыкнула Пайпер, нарушая молчание.

– Я пошутил, - оправдался Амур.

– О чём вы? – не понимал Куп, который до этого не знал о знакомстве своих родственников.

– Не важно, - заключила Фиби. – Что там с демоном страха?

Но никто не успел ответить на её вопрос, поскольку голубое сияние вновь озарило комнату.

– Пейдж, со мной всё в порядке, - сказал Генри, едва только переместившись с женой в комнату.

– Ты чуть не умер, - возмутилась ангел.

– Но не умер же, - Генри пытался успокоить жену.

– Что произошло? – спросила Пайпер.

– В него стреляли! – воскликнула Пейдж.

– Пейдж, я полицейский. Это моя работа, - в сотый раз объяснил Генри. – Я же не отчитываю тебя за постоянные сражения с демонами.

– Это ни одно и тоже, - возразила она.

Пайпер выгнула бровь, Лео усмехнулся, Фиби опустила глаза, Амур и Куп неодобрительно наблюдали за ссорой: милые бранятся, только тешатся, но всё же любовь это, прежде всего, мир. Прежде чем всё это могло дойти до настоящей ссоры на почве страха за жизнь любимого, Пейдж остановилась.

– Ладно, может и одно и тоже, - признала она. – Просто, я очень испугалась.

Генри обнял жену и погладил её по волосам.

– Отлично, люблю хорошие финалы, - сказал Амур.

– Кто это? – шепнул на ушко Пейдж Генри, слегка отстраняясь от жены, чтобы лучше рассмотреть незнакомца.

– Я не знаю, - призналась она.

– Это Амур, брат Купа, - ответила Пайпер. – Мы познакомились с ним ещё до того как встретили тебя, Пейдж. Амур, это..

– Пейдж, я знаю, и Генри. Вы идеальная пара. Я всегда говорил это, - сказал Амур.

– Спасибо, - ответила Пейдж, - кажется.

Пейдж странно посмотрела на Амура.

– Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат, - упрекнула Фиби Купа.

– Не думал, что вам придётся столкнуться,- признался Куп.

– А кто ваша мама? – спросила Пайпер.

Братья переглянулись.

– Они теперь наши родственники, - пожал плечами Амур. – Уверен, ничего страшного не случится, если мы им скажем.

– Хорошо, - согласился Куп. – Наши родители Эрот и Психея.

– Греческие боги?! – воскликнули Пайпер и Пейдж.

– То есть.. – Фиби была в шоке, - вы..

– Мы тоже, - согласился Амур.

– Фиби, что с тобой? – спросил Куп жену, которая бледнела на глазах.

– Не каждый день узнаёшь, что твой муж греческий бог, - объяснила Пайпер поведение сестры, пока Куп усаживал Фиби на диванчик.

– Что? – наконец, Амур не выдержал пристального взгляда Пейдж и, воспользовавшись тем, что все хлопотали над Фиби, спросил ангела.

– Ничего, - смутилась Пейдж.

– Ты похож на мистера Совершенство, - ответила Фиби, приходя в себя.

Пейдж почувствовала, что в комнате стало душно. Но почему Фиби не умеет держать язык за зубами?!

– На кого? – настороженно переспросил Генри.

– Не важно, - отмахнулась Пейдж, - так, что там со страхом? – также как и Фиби она попыталась уйти от щекотливой темы, но ей не повезло.

– Что за мистер Совершенство? – спросил Генри у Пейдж.

Пайпер решила прийти на помощь к сестре.

– Генри, ещё до знакомства с тобой Пейдж выдумала для себя идеального мужчину, который в последствии наложил на неё заклятие и попытался убить нас с Фиби, - объяснила она. – Но мы его уничтожили раньше, чем он нас.

– Вы уничтожили злого мистера Совершенство, но добрый стал реальным, и он всё ещё жив, - заметил Амур.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивилась Пайпер.

– Я его видел, - ответил Амур. – Думаю, из него выйдет отличный помощник в соединении возлюблённых. Вы с ним очень похожи,- Амур обратился к Пейдж.

– Она его клонировала, - усмехнулась Фиби, устроившись в объятиях Купа.

– Ладно, всё. Может, вернёмся к страху, - прервала сестру Пейдж. – И почему Фиби почувствовала этот страх?

После небольшой дискуссии сёстры выяснили, что этим самым демоном страха является никто иной, как греческий бог Фобус, дядя Амура и Купидона, сын Афродиты и Ареса. А так как бог войны исчез, и никто не смог его найти, то на семейном совете (на котором Амур, кстати, не присутствовал) был сделан вывод, что бог страха неким образом причастен к этому.

– А почему Фиби чувствует.. воздействие этого.. Фобуса? – спросила Пейдж.

- Наверное, потому что она эмпат, - предположил Лео.

- Привет, - помахала рукой Фиби,- я лишена этого дара.

Все присутствующие переглянулись, но никто так и не смог дать ответ на этот вопрос.


	3. Гостья из прошлого

Это кто-нибудь читает?

Глава 3. Гостья из прошлого

Пейдж проснулась и резко вскочила с кровати. Ощущение страшной потери сжало её сердце холодными тисками. Прю. Она никогда не рассказывала Пайпер и Фиби о той случайной встречи. Случайной ли? И случайно ли ей приснился сегодня этот сон? Зачарованные, которые в своё время разъехались, сейчас находились под одной крышей. Сёстры уже несколько недель сражались с Фобусом и никак не могли найти способ одолеть его. Поэтому ради безопасности своей и своих близких было принято решение, что сёстры поживут вместе в особняке, одни. Лео с мальчиками и Виктором уехали из города. А Куп и Генри остались дома ждать своих жён.

Пейдж взглянула в окно. Полнолуние – лучшее время для колдовства. До полуночи оставалось ещё десять минут, а значит, есть десять минут, чтобы подготовиться к открытию прохода между мирами. Поддавшись некому импульсу, Пейдж спрыгнула с постели и побежала на чердак, будя по пути сестёр.

– Пайпер, Фиби! Подъём! – кричала она, поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей на чердак.

Сёстры, которые уже несколько лет сражались с демонами и потому привыкшие вставать быстро, оказались на чердаке через несколько секунд после Пейдж.

- Где этот демон? Я хочу взорвать его и лечь спать, - сквозь зевоту сказала Пайпер.

Казалось, Фиби разделяет её мнение. Пейдж поняла, что если сейчас не объяснит причину своего поведения, то сёстры вместо предполагаемого демона распылят её, а если объяснит, то сначала покричат, а потом всё равно распылят. Но была, не была.

- Нам нужно провести ритуал вызова души, - сказала Пейдж, образуя на полу круг из пяти белых свечей.

- Зачем? – спросила её Пайпер, присаживаясь на кушетку.

- Это поможет избавиться от Фобуса? - с надеждой в голосе спросила Фиби и устроилась рядом с сестрой.

Пейдж остановилась на секунду, обдумывая эту мысль.

- Да! – сказала она, соглашаясь с этой спасительной идеей, которая могла заставить сестёр помочь ей.

Если всё получится с вызовом, то сёстры не будут на неё злиться, даже если это не поможет в борьбе с демонами. А если не получится, то на нет и суда нет. Пейдж быстро приготовила ингредиенты для ритуала. До момента истины оставалось четыре минуты.

- Почему ты так торопишься? – спросила её Пайпер. – Дух можно вызвать в любое время, даже днём.

- Не этот,- не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, ответила Пейдж.

- Может быть, объяснишь нам, в чём дело и кого ты собираешься вызвать? – предложила Фиби.

- Через пару минут сами увидите. – Пейдж добавила в мешочек ещё один ингредиент. – Пайпер, ты не видела мою старую куртку? Я, кажется, оставляла её здесь.

- Джинсовую? С чёрными нашивками? – подозрительно спросила Пайпер.

- Да, эту самую, - обрадовалась Пейдж.

- На твоём месте я бы не стала её одевать, - предупредила сестру Пайпер.

- Пайпер! – от нетерпения выкрикнула Пейдж.

- Посмотри в той коробке, - Сказала Пайпер, указывая на одну из множества коробок, занимающих целый угол чердака.

Пейдж бросилась в указанном направлении. Открыв коробку, она начала выбрасывать оттуда её содержимое. Наконец, с видом победителя Пейдж вытащила со дна свою старую куртку и вывернула её карманы. Кроме всего прочего там обнаружился клочок бумаги. Схватив его Пейдж подбежала к алтарю и бросила бумагу в мешочек к другим ингредиентам. Всё это время Пайпер и Фиби наблюдали за ней, и на их лицах отчётливо читалось опасение за душевное состояние сестры.

- Так, идите сюда,- позвала сестёр Пейдж. – Нужно провести ритуал ровно в полночь, поэтому у нас есть ещё только тридцать секунд.

Пайпер и Фиби подошли к импровизированному алтарю и присели на пол рядом с сестрой.

- Что мы должны сделать?- спросила Фиби.

- Ничего, просто сдать кровь и прочитать со мной заклинание, - ответила Пейдж.

- Да уж, совсем ничего, - согласилась Пайпер, беря в руки атама и делая надрез на пальце. – И что теперь?

- Капни на мешочек, - направляла Пейдж.

Фиби и нарушительница спокойствия в семье Холлеуэлл проделали тоже самое. В это момент сёстры услышали, как часы стали бить полночь.

- Заклинание, - торопила сестёр Пейдж.

Зачарованные начали скандировать заклинание для призыва духа, которое к этому времени они знали уже наизусть. Слишком часто вызывали родственников с того света.

Услышь мои слова, сжалься надо мной,

Дух я прошу тебя, приди ко мне, я вызываю тебя,

Перейди роковую черту.

Помоги найти то, что ищу.

Сёстры повторили заклинание трижды до тех пор пока не кончился бой часов.

- Может быть, надо было назвать имя? – предложила Фиби.

- Обычно мы не называли имён, - не согласилась Пейдж.

В это мгновение белые огоньки появились в круге свечей. Кружась они вырисовывали человеческую фигуру. Огоньки исчезли, оставив после себя призрака.

- Прю, - выдохнула Пайпер.

- Во плоти, так сказать, - сказала старшая сестра, выходя из круга.

Прю вышла из круга, превращаясь из бесплотного духа в живого человека. На ней было белое платье до пят, которое словно туманом обволакивало её тело, её чёрные волосы свободно спускались на плечи. Она нисколько не изменилась с тех пор, как Пайпер видела её в последний раз, но даже сейчас вторая сестра не могла поверить, что всё происходящее правда. Казалось, стоит пошевелиться, сделать одно движение или вдох, и видение тут же исчезнет, словно мираж в пустыне. Нет, если это шутка, то очень злая! Эмоции переполняли Пайпер и, возможно, из-за них она не могла дышать, но ведьмочка даже не сдвинулась в отличие от Фиби, которая начала рыдать от переполнявших её чувств. Боль далёкой потери вернулась к ней, смешиваясь с радостью вновь видеть сестру, которая так не справедливо была отнята у них несколько лет назад. Улыбка, играющая на губах Прю, находила отклик только у Пейдж, которая ожидала её появления и потому это не было для неё таким шоком как для сестёр.

- Вы даже не обнимите меня? – спросила Прю, раскрывая руки для объятия.

- Прю! – кинулась к ней первой Фиби, огибая ритуальный столик.

Как только она оказалась в объятиях сестры рыдания её усилились.

- Фиби, милая, успокойся, - гладя её по голове, говорила Прю.

- Я не могу поверить, что это ты, - всхлипывала Фиби,- что ты здесь. Я так рада тебя видеть.

- Я тоже рада тебя видеть, - сказала Прю, глядя в глаза сестре. – Всех вас, - она посмотрела на двух сестёр, всё также сидящих за импровизированным алтарём. – Пайпер, Пейдж.

- И я тоже очень, очень рада тебя видеть, - подошла к сестре Пейдж и крепко обняла её.

- Как ты здесь оказалась? – спросила, наконец, сестру Пайпер.

- Вы вызвали меня, и вот я здесь, - пожала плечами Прю.

- Но раньше нам никогда не удавалось тебя вызвать, - Пайпер смотрела на сестру не в силах подняться и обнять её. Как бы она хотела этого, но нет.

- Сейчас был особый ритуал и, видимо, особые обстоятельства, раз Старейшины всё-таки разрешили мне прийти к вам.

- Ты поможешь нам одолеть Фобуса? – спросила Фиби, которая к тому моменту уже успокоилась и стояла приобняв сестру.

Пейдж закатила глаза:

- Ты можешь думать о чём-либо, кроме своего возвращения к Купу?

- Не придирайся, - одёрнула её Фиби.

Прю улыбаясь наблюдала за этой сестринской перепалкой, по которой уже успела соскучиться. Пайпер, Фиби и Пейдж. Они очень изменились, повзрослели. Особенно, Фиби. Прю была немного обеспокоена реакцией Пайпер, но решила, что будет лучше поговорить об этом позже и тет-а-тет.

- Наверно, сейчас нам всем лучше пойти поспать, - принимая на себя привычную роль хозяйки дома, сказала Пайпер и поднялась с пола.

Таким образом, они, она и Прю, оказались рядом. Если раньше их разделяло мнимое расстояние высоты, то теперь они смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза.

- А призраки спят? – спросила Пейдж, которая никогда не могла удержаться от подобных вопросов.

- Пейдж! – предупредительным тоном сказала Фиби.

- Уже и спросить нельзя? – обиделась хранительница.

- Вообще-то, нет. Но сейчас я – не призрак, - ответила Прю.

- Правда? – не могла поверить Фиби.

- Ты живая? – не унималась Пейдж.

- Я – живая. И это правда.

Услышав это, сёстры ещё сильнее обняли Прю.

- Надолго? – спросила Пайпер.

- Что надолго? – рассматривая сестру, спросила Прю.

- Надолго ли ты с нами? – вот она и задала этот вопрос, который мучил её с самого первого мгновения, когда она увидела Прю.

- Я не знаю, - честно ответила ей Прю.

Пайпер кивнула. Какого ответа ещё можно было ожидать? Что Прю останется с ними навсегда? Глупо, честное слово, глупо. Она уйдёт… снова.

- Это не важно. Главное, что сейчас ты с нами, - Фиби была счастлива. – Чур, ты спишь в моей комнате.

- Я не против, - согласилась Прю.

- Это не честно. Вы будете болтать всю ночь, без меня! – негодовала Пейдж.

- Сейчас лучше пойти поспать, а поболтать вы сможете завтра, - заключила Пайпер.

Будто в подтверждении её слов Фиби зевнула, и Пейдж последовала её примеру. Да уж, вряд ли сегодня сёстры смогут болтать всю ночь. Скорее всего, они заснут, как только их головы коснуться подушки.

Пайпер ворочалась в кровати и никак не могла заснуть, она думала о Прю. Она вспоминала о том, что произошло тогда 6 лет назад, когда Она умерла, когда мир изменился. Пайпер вспоминала свою боль и свою злость, как она снова училась жить, но уже без неё. Без Прю. Они всегда были вместе, с самого детства, а потом… Неужели ей снова предстоит пережить её потерю. Только сейчас она поняла, что должен был чувствовать Крис, когда не хотел привязываться к ней снова. А теперь и она не хотела привязываться к сестре, которой вскоре предстоит уйти.

Вдруг Пайпер услышала скрип открывающейся двери, она обернулась на звук, готовая в любой момент взорвать или заморозить незваного гостя, но, увидев кто это, опустила руки.

- Пайпер, нам надо поговорить, - подходя к постели, начала Прю.

Пайпер быстро вытерла слёзы и села на кровати.

- О чём? О том, как справиться с демоном или о том, что ты снова уйдёшь?

- Пайпер, милая, пожалуйста, не воспринимай это так. Мне разрешили прийти только потому, что считали, что ты готова к этому, - глядя как страдает Пайпер, у Прю самой на глаза навернулись слёзы.

- Готова потерять сестру? – Пайпер уже не пыталась сдерживать себя, и плач превратился в рыдания.

- Пайпер, - Прю быстро обошла кровать и села рядом с сестрой, обнимая и гладя её по волосам, пытаясь утешить. - Не плачь, ведь сейчас я здесь, с тобой. Мы не должны тратить отпущенное нам время на слёзы.

- Я люблю тебя, Прю, и не хочу терять.

- Ты не потеряешь меня, обещаю. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, даже когда уйду я буду с тобой.

- А ты можешь остаться? – жалобно словно ребёнок спросила Пайпер.

Прю улыбнулась на такое предложение.

- Я бы хотела. Но это не моё время. Этот мир для живых, Пайпер, и я должна уйти, - Прю заметила, что сестра успокоилась. – Но пока я здесь, может быть расскажешь, что у вас произошло, пока меня не было.

- Будто ты не знаешь,- фыркнула Пайпер.

- Ну, до меня доходили сплетни,- туманно объяснила Прю. – Но мне интересно мнение очевидцев.

- А я думала вы там, на верху наблюдаете за нами,- сделала удивленное лицо Пайпер.

- Да уж, можно подумать, нам больше нечем заняться,- парировала Прю.

- А что есть?- полюбопытствовала Пайпер.

- Пайп, даже не надейся, что я тебе что-нибудь расскажу о мире мёртвых, - остудила пыл сестры Прю.

- Ты – вредина, - заключила Пайпер, Прю лишь рассмеялась и покачала головой. Пайпер вернулась.

Сёстры проговорили до рассвета, говорили о том, что произошло после гибели Прю, о своих чувствах. Их прежние отношения вернулись, и страх потери отступил. Сёстры уснули вместе, обнявшись, словно хотели удержать друг друга.


	4. Добро пожаловать в семью, сестра или

Продолжаем)))))

Глава 4. Добро пожаловать в семью, сестра, или пора браться за оружие

Пейдж потягиваясь спустилась с лестницы. Всё ещё не верилось, что вчера произошло то, что произошло. Прю здесь, сейчас под этой крышей. У неё появился шанс узнать свою старшую сестру. Зевая Пейдж поплелась в кухню на запах кофе.

- Привет, Пейдж, - жизнерадостно поприветствовала её ведьмочка.

- Привет, Фиби, - чуть удивлённо сказала Пейдж.

Обычно средняя Зачарованная вставала позже, чем она. И сейчас здесь должна была быть Пайпер. Кстати, о Пайпер..

- Будешь кофе? – спросила Фиби, подавая на стол ещё одну чашку.

- Ммм,- Пейдж обхватила горячие стенки бокала пальцами и принюхалась к божественному запаху этого волшебного напитка, - тебе вернулся дар эмпата?- шутливо спросила она, чувствуя, что наконец-то просыпается.

- Для того чтобы понять, когда тебе нужен кофе, эмпатом быть не обязательно, - подколола сестру Фиби.

- А где Пайпер? – сделав глоток, спросила Пейдж.

- Думаю, она ещё спит, - сказала Фиби и сделала глубокий вздох.

- Что-то не так? – обеспокоилась Пейдж.

- Нет, всё в порядке, - улыбнулась Фиби. – Кажется, у наших сестёр вчера был серьёзный разговор.

- Тебе не кажется, что Пайпер вчера вела себя странно? – спросила Пейдж. – В смысле, я думала, она будет рада.

- Она рада, только она боится, - сказала Фиби.

- Чего? – спросила Пейдж.

- Потерять снова, - ответила Фиби.

Пайпер проснулась и, блаженно вдохнув, открыла глаза, чтобы увидеть, что постель была пуста. Прю не было. Пайпер почувствовала, как слёзы подступили к её глазам, а в горле образовался горький комок. Всё это был сон? Очередной обман её богатого воображения? Прю не было здесь вчера, её нет, она мертва.

- Привет, соня, - сказала Прю, войдя в комнату.

На ней был надет махровый халат Пайпер, и она вытирала полотенцем влажные волосы.

- Привет, - облегчённо выдохнула Пайпер.

- Кажется, сестрички распивают мой любимый кофе, - сообщила она. – Одевайся, и пойдём вниз. Умираю, хочу кофе. – Пайпер нахмурилась на последнее замечание сестры. – Я пошутила, - рассмеялась Прю.

От этого смеха, такого знакомого и родного у Пайпер потеплело в груди, и она рассмеялась в ответ.

Сёстры шутя спустились вниз. Пайпер надела свою обычную одежду, чёрная кофта и джинсы, а Прю, сбегав на чердак, нашла коробку со своим именем и соответственно со своей одеждой. На ней были белая широкая юбка и джинсовый топ. Остальная одежда была срочно отправлена в стирку.

- Привет, - сказала Пайпер, первой войдя на кухню.

- Привет, - дружно ответили Фиби и Пейдж.

- Привет, сёстры-ведьмы, - Прю передразнила Фиби, которая в прошлом частенько так здоровалась.

- Не могу поверить, что ты это помнишь, - хихикнув сказала Фиби.

- Как такое забудешь, - усмехнулась Прю, принимая чашку кофе и усаживаясь за стол. – Особенно выражение лица Энди, когда он это услышал. Вот меня интересует: не с этого ли момента он начал нас подозревать?

Сёстры улыбнулись, вспомнив прошлое.

- А кто такой Энди? – спросила Пейдж.

- Мой самый любимый мужчина, - объяснила Прю Пейдж.

- А.. ты.. – Фиби не знала, как более корректно задать свой вопрос, но любопытство брало вверх, - ну, ты видела Энди, после…

- После того как умерла? – уточнила Прю.

Пайпер слегка вздрогнула. Пейдж не понимающе посмотрела на Прю. Фиби кивнула в ответ.

- Да, один раз или дважды, - улыбнулась Прю.

- Я думала вы будете вместе, - сказала Фиби.

- Там всё иначе, - туманно объяснила Прю.

- Он умер? – дошло до Пейдж.

- Да, через год после того, как мы узнали о наших силах, - объяснила Прю.

- А разве родственные души не должны быть вместе? – несколько секунд поразмышляв, неуверенно спросила Фиби.

- Видимо, мы не родственные души, - пожала плечами Прю, но, перехватив взгляды Пайпер, которая начала готовить завтрак, и Фиби, решила объяснить. – Не настолько родственные, чтобы быть вместе и после смерти. Гремс говорит, что если бы мы должны были быть вместе, то Энди легко бы принял тот факт, что я ведьма.

- А он нет? – спросила Пейдж.

- Нет, - покачала головой Прю. – В качестве примера родственных душ Гремс приводит вас с Генри, - улыбнулась она, глядя на сводную сестру.

Пейдж тоже тепло улыбнулась в упоминании о её любимом, великолепном муже.

В это время красный камень в амулете Фиби засветился.

- Это то, что я думаю? – спросила Прю, протягивая руку до ожерелья.

- Да, это ожерелье, которое Антонио подарил мне, то есть не мне, а мне в прошлой жизни,- подтвердила Фиби. – Опять светится, значит Фобус в нашем мире.

- То есть? – никто не удосужился рассказать Прю о том, что происходит здесь.

Пайпер закончила приготовления и поставила четыре тарелки с омлетом на стол и устроилась рядом с сёстрами.

- Фобус, греческий бог страха, сын Афродиты и Ареса, - начала объяснять Пейдж, кровь хранителя давала о себе знать, и сейчас её манера объяснения удивительно походила на манеру Лео. – Он украл меч у своего отца, заключил его неизвестно куда и теперь терроризирует наш мир. И это почему-то сильно влияет на Фиби.

- Я чувствую страх, - шмыгнув носиком, сказала Фиби.

- Мы должны найти способ остановить его, - сказала Пейдж, готовая в любой момент броситься в сражение, но..

- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - оборвала её Пайпер. – Мы не можем его найти, - сообщила она старшей сестре.

- И даже если найдём, то как мы сможем победить бога? – добавила Фиби.

- Даа, - протянула Прю. – Возможно, ты не напрасно чувствуешь.. страх. Наверное, это ключ к его поиску, - предложила Прю, привычно принимая на себя роль лидера.

После этого комната погрузилась в тишину. Сёстры обдумывали эту идею. Пути как можно использовать эту странную связь между Фиби и Фобусом, не причинив ведьме вреда.

- Мне придётся снять амулет? – встревожено спросила Фиби.

- Не спеши, - успокоила её Прю. – Сначала мы должны всё хорошенько обдумать. – Прю замерла на секунду, прислушиваясь к дому. – А где мои племянники? – наконец, спросила она у Пайпер, заставляя сестёр улыбнуться.

- Они за городом вместе с Лео и папой, - ответила мамочка. – Мы не хотели подвергать их опасности рядом с нами.

- Что за глупости? – воскликнула старшая ведьма. – Насколько я понимаю, он не нападал на вас и тем более не появлялся в нашем доме.

- Да, но мы не хотели рисковать, - объяснила Фиби.

- А у кого-нибудь есть идеи как с ним справиться? – спросила Пейдж, задумчиво глядя на светящийся камень в украшении сестры. Его свет означал, что сейчас где-то кто-то испытывает страх и умирает от страха, в прямом смысле.

- Мы можем спросить у Купа, - предложила Фиби.

- Куп? Твой муж? – Прю посмотрела на Фиби. – Точнее, третий муж, - решила она подколоть младшую сестру, - хочешь побить рекорд Гремс?

- Боюсь, это не возможно, - засмеялась Фиби.

- Вызовешь его? – Пайпер спросила у Фиби.

- Хорошо, - Фиби уже настроилась на вызов, когда Пайпер оборвала порыв сестры:

- После завтрака!

Сёстры собрались в гостиной. Амулет Фиби уже перестал светиться, но это не освобождало зачарованных от их обязанностей: спасение невинных.

Фиби закрыла глаза и потянулась к своей любви.

- Фиби, ты звала меня? – спросил Куп.

Когда ведьма открыла глаза, то не смогла сдержаться и бросилась к мужу. Она сияла от счастья. Казалось, что рядом с ним внутри неё включают какую-то лампочку, что она светится изнутри.

- Куп? Привет, я Прю, - женщина поднялась и протянула руку новому зятю.

- Прю? – Куп, пожимая руку, посмотрел на незнакомку, затем на Фиби, которая уткнувшись ему в грудь вдыхала такой родной запах.

- Да, - подтвердила Пайпер, чувствуя, что от Фиби пока мало прока. – Это наша старшая сестра Прю. Прю это Куп, муж Фиби.

- Рад познакомиться, - сказал он.

- Я тоже.

- Привет, всем, - поздоровался мужчина, стоящий рядом с Купом.

- Амур! – воскликнула Прю, не веря своим глазам.

- Прю! Какими судьбами! – он вышел вперёд, обнимая ведьму.

Остальные неуверенно смотрели на ведьму и Амура, ведущих себя словно они были хорошие знакомые.

- Как ты здесь оказалась?

- Я? Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Я работаю.

- А я вот отдыхаю, - сказано было с сарказмом.

- Хей, люди.. – Пейдж замялась, - приведения, боги, успокойтесь!

После нескольких минут выяснения, что к чему оказалось, что Прю и Амур виделись несколько раз после гибели ведьмы и у них установились хорошие дружеские отношения.

- Так зачем вы нас звали? – спросил Амур, присаживаясь вместе с Прю на диван.

- У вас есть какие-нибудь идеи, как нам справиться с Фобусом? – спросила Прю.

- Только пришла, а уже готова схватиться за оружие? – спросил Амур.

- Это мой долг, - ответила Прю.

- Так как нам с ним справиться? – спросила Пейдж, сидя на подлокотнике кресла рядом с Пайпер.

- Никак, - ответил Амур.

- Вы не можете уничтожить бога,- добавил Куп.

Сёстры были шокированы. Получалось, что боги хотят, чтобы они сделали то, что теоретически сделать неспособны.

- Не понимаю, - покачала головой Пейдж.

- То есть? – спросила Фиби.

- Приехали, - прокомментировала Пайпер.

- Что это значит? – задала свой вопрос Прю.

- То и значит, нельзя убить бессмертное существо, - заметил Амур.

- Никто не говорит, что вы должны убить его, - заметил Куп.

- А что же ещё? – спросила Пейдж.

- Вы должны освободить дедушку эээ, то есть Ареса, - пояснил Амур.

- А почему вы сами не освободите его? – спросила Пайпер.

- Мы не должны вмешиваться в дела этого мира. Это договор между древними богами и старейшинами: мы не влияем на ход событий здесь, они не ищут способы уничтожить нас, где бы то ни было. Правда, иногда мы сотрудничаем, - сказал Куп.

- А что нам делать? – в отчаянии спросила Фиби.

- Вы должны отнять меч Ареса.

TBC, что ли? ))))


	5. Возвращение блудного сына

Глава 5. Возвращение блудного сына.

Светловолосая женщина сидела на своём прекрасном троне. За последние несколько недель она потускнела. Её розовая кожа стала бледной, а золотистые локоны стали почти седыми, в глазах не было той жизнерадостности, которая была там в течение тысячелетий. Розы осыпались, и бордовые лепестки покрыли весь пол.

- Бабушка, - тихо позвал её Куп.

- Куп, - богиня подняла глаза на своего внука, – Амур, - поприветствовала она ещё одного наследника. – Есть какие-нибудь новости?

- Нет, я передал вчера зачарованным, что они должны найти, - сказал Купидон.

- Это глупо, - грубый мужской голос гаркнул позади Купидона. Только сейчас он заметил здесь своего дядю.

- Деймос, - сказал Куп.

Бог ужаса поприветствовал своих племянников лишь кивком. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, что божество, вселяющее смертельный ужас, должно выглядеть соответствующе, Деймос был красив, несколько грубоватые черты лица делали его ещё более мужественным. Его положение на Олимпе выдавали лишь глаза. Жестокие, беспощадные, не знающие любви глаза. Дрожь настоящего ужаса пробегала по телу юных богов при встрече с этим взглядом, нимфы убегали, лишь завидев его, музы впадали в депрессию (Пр. ав.: J хи-хи, представляете себе музу в депрессии?). Он никогда не был долгожданным гостем олимпийских празднеств, и никогда не желал им быть. Деймос, как и Фобус, вырос на полях сражений, воспитывался в кровавых битвах, не видя ничего кроме смерти и боли.

- Как можно доверять что-то важное смертным? - Продолжил Деймос. – Они никчёмны.

- Мы знаем твою точку зрения, дорогой брат, - вплывая в залу, сказала Гармония, вместе с ней вошла Афина.

Удивительная красота досталась Гармонии от родителей. Иссиня чёрные волосы, оливковая кожа и ярко синие глаза, её идеальная фигура была окутана легкими, словно воздух, тканями, ручная работа её тёти Афины, два крыла за её спиной были окрашены в замысловатый орнамент, переливаясь от светло голубого до темно-фиолетового. Унаследовав красоту и грациозность Афродиты, волю и непреклонность Ареса, она не была похожа ни на одного из них. Дочь двух самых разрушительных и губительных страстей – войны и любви – стала воплощением мира и равновесия – гармонии.

- У нас нет выбора, - сказала всегда разумная Афина.

Она никогда не любила Ареса или Афродиту, но он оставался её братом, а с ней их породнили смертные. Но Афина пришла сюда по просьбе Зевса, который хотел найти своего сына и по просьбе Гармонии, желавшей отыскать отца.

- Почему?- спросил Деймос.

- Старейшины, - ответила зеленоглазая богиня мудрости и покровительница воинов. – Мы заключили соглашение.

- Но на этот раз, дело касается только нашей семьи, - заметила Афродита.

- Но они не позволят вернуться богам на землю, - заметила Афина. – Мы можем идти туда только тайно, скрывая себя, но в данном случае придётся сообщить кому-то об Аресе, а значит нарушить договор.

- Мы – боги, что они могут с нами сделать? – сверкнул глазами Деймос.

- Для каждого Голиафа найдётся свой Давид, - сказала Афина.

- Я уверен, Зачарованные справятся, - решил вмешаться Куп.

Амур, стоявший тут же, кивнул в знак согласия с братом.

- Конечно, они справятся. И мы поможем им, когда придёт время, - ответила Афина, привычно беря командование в свои руки.

ъ

Напольные часы пробили пять раз, и четыре уставшие сестры сидели в гостиной. Прю и Пейдж весь день провели вместе, обегая магазины в поисках нового гардероба для вернувшейся сестры, они были заняты этим до тех пор, пока названия домов, выпускающих тот или иной предмет одежды, не слился в бессмысленный поток слов. Таким образом, когда Пейдж в десятый раз сказала Дольчи Кляйн, а Прю на этот раз даже не заметила, сёстры решили что пора взять тайм-аут. Тем более что Пейдж вызвал один из её подопечных, потому Прю пришлось одной возвращаться в особняк. Пейдж же, справившись со своими обязанностями хранителя, вернулась домой спустя десять минут после приезда старшей сестры.

Пайпер с утра была в P3, готовясь к пятничному вечеру, именно на пятницу выпадал любимый праздник всех американцев и самый патриотичный из всех – день независимости Соединённых штатов Америки. Четвёртое июля, государственный праздник был настоящим испытанием на прочность в той сфере, где работала зачарованная. Пайпер, конечно, не жаловалась, она сама выбрала этот путь, и ей очень нравилось управлять клубом, P3 был её детищем. Но всё же это не мешало ей уставать на работе, особенно когда начинались такие суматохи: мало того, что поставщики привезли не те напитки и не в том количестве, которое было заказано, так ещё и DJ заболел. Ну, где этот экстримал мог простудиться?! Летом! В июле! В Сан-Франциско! Пришлось срочно созваниваться с поставщиками, ибо с грузчиками разговаривать было бесполезно (наше дело маленькое, нам сказали, мы привезли), искать нового DJ, с учётом того, что все наиболее раскрученные и хорошие были уже заняты. В конечном счете, всё было улажено: поставщики принесли свои извинения и в качестве компенсации за свою ошибку сделали небольшую скидку, а DJ-ея Пайпер вызвала из Лос-Анджелеса, один из наиболее классных специалистов чудом оказался свободен, ко всему прочему пришлось звонить в типографию и заказывать новые плакаты. При этом ведьма по пути домой успела заехать в магазин и купить продуктов для ужина, устраивавшегося по случаю возвращения её сыночков из вынужденной поездки за город.

Фиби только недавно вернулась с очередной «деловой встречи», на которую её потащила Элиз. Некогда самая младшая зачарованная всегда гордилась своим упрямством, но после знакомства со своим непосредственным начальством поняла, что хвалиться особо нечем. Переупрямить, а тем более переспорить Элиз невозможно, а потому остаётся только повиноваться. Именно благодаря этой суровой женщине газета оставалась популярной, и штат работал как новенькие швейцарские часы, а Фиби пришлось целых два часа общаться с совершенно незнакомыми людьми, при этом постоянно улыбаясь и шутя в ответ на их натянутые улыбки и неуместные шутки. Через час у неё начало сводить лицо, а ещё через час она тихонько ретировалась, словно арестант, сбегающий из-под конвоя, дабы Элиз её не засекла. Сейчас же Фиби, скинув туфли на шпильке и положив ножки на столик, блаженно откинулась на подушки.

- Ну, как прошёл день? - спросил жизнерадостный Амур, появляясь в гостиной.

Не смотря на утреннее столкновение с дядей, он был настроен также оптимистично, как и всегда. Поймав четыре красноречивых взгляда, Амур улыбнулся ещё шире.

- А я пришёл по поводу меча. Как успехи? – спросил он, надеясь что деловой тон разговора затмит его несерьёзный вид, а то ведьмы выглядели настолько утомлёнными, что казалось его улыбка их, мягко говоря, раздражала.

- Фобус не появлялся, - сказала Фиби, теребя красный камешек на амулете.

- Ясно, - сказал Амур, усаживаясь в кресло. – А вы не выяснили, кто ещё мог бы сделать это?

- А почему вы не знаете? – спросила Пейдж. – Рассуждая логически, то это должен быть такой же бог, в смысле какое-то божество, - начала хранительница. – Он должен быть достаточно силён, то есть никакие нимфы, даже если они дочери самого Зевса, этого сделать не могли. Третье, он должен, что-то с этого получить. У Ареса были враги?- спросила она.

- Тебе весь список или пока только членов семьи? – спросил Амур.

- Ясно, - проговорила Фиби. – Нам сразу стало легче.

- А может это Гермес, - хмыкнула Пайпер.

От этого предположения сёстры захихикали, а Амур шуточно нахмурился, но надолго его не хватило.

- Его уже проверили, - заверил он сестёр. – В первую очередь. Знаете, он очень сильно ругался. Грозился, что не будет разговаривать с нами ближайшую тысячу лет и что если кому-то что-то надо передать, то пусть сам, куда ему надо идёт, и сам всё передаёт.

Амур оглядел женщин вокруг него, они всё ещё выглядели утомлёнными, но теперь уже и весёлыми. Лучшее лекарство от усталости – это смех и хорошее настроение.

- Ну, ладно, пойду я, - сказал покровитель любовников, вставая с кресла.

- Надо украсть факел Гименея? – подколола Прю.

- Эй, это было давно! Я тогда был ещё совсем ребёнком! И почему люди помнят только плохое?! – возмутился Амур.

- А что, было что-то хорошее? – лукаво спросила Пейдж.

- Между прочим, - сказал Амур, - не сделай я этого, то тебя бы здесь не было.

Подмигнув женщинам, божок любви исчез.

ъ

Высокий мужчина, что называют атлетического телосложения, шёл сквозь залы аэропорта Сан-Франциско. Он не был здесь уже семь лет. Он покинул этот город с наручниками на запястьях, но ничто не могло сломить его волю. В этом городе он нашёл свою любовь. Он не говорил, что любит её. Он и сам не знал об этом тогда. Она была удивительной, не такой как все, и дело было не в том, что она была ведьмой. Просто она была собой. Изумительно красивая, смелая, решительная, непреклонная, она могла перевернуть мир ради того, во что верила. Она первый человек за много лет кто поверил ему. Не подчинился, не уступил, а поверил, просто потому что она чувствовала, что может ему доверять. Она спасла его не только от внешних демонов, но и от внутренних. Она сделала так, что он захотел стать лучше, быть достойным её. Не то чтобы несколько лет заключения сделали его лучше, но он должен был заплатить за свои преступления. Сидя в тюрьме, он часто вспоминал её. Он не вмешивался в её жизнь, но порой наблюдал за ней. И в тюрьме застала его новость о её смерти. Это был конец всего. Раньше у него была мечта – дом на берегу мира и свободная жизнь, но он встретил её, и это многое переменило. Теперь его мечтой была она. Но она ушла. Он знал, она умерла, спасая кого-то ещё. Тогда он был в Канзасе, но его сердце остановилось в Сан-Франциско.

- Бейн! – кто-то окликнул его.

Гость повернулся на знакомый голос. К нему размашистым шагом шёл седовласый мужчина лет пятидесяти. Он был одет в чёрный деловой костюм от Армани, на ногах были кожаные ботинки, которые стояли не меньше трёхсот долларов. В общем, он выглядел как всегда.

- Майк, - поприветствовал его Бейн, расплываясь в искренней улыбке.

- Ах ты, проказник! – шутливо пожурил его Майк. - Я уж думал, ты забыл старика.

С этими словами он заключил Бейна в медвежьи объятья. Это было настолько не свойственно для Майка Сандерса, более известного как Змий, что несколько людей наблюдающих эту сцену как-то сразу забыли о конспирации и в течение нескольких моментов откровенно уставились на мужчин.

- Конечно же, нет, - похлопал его по спине Бейн.

Майк сделал шаг назад, разглядывая своего друга, которого про себя называл не иначе как сыном. Бейн не сильно изменился с последней встречи, разве что его взгляд. Раньше его глаза сияли свободой, а теперь в них была некая обречённость. Так тускнеют глаза дикого зверя, выросшего в джунглях, и заточённого в клетку. Но Бейн не провёл много времени за решёткой. На самом деле он отсидел только два года из десяти лет, к которым был приговорён. Здесь не последнюю роль сыграл Змий, возможно, узнай он о судебном процессе своего протеже чуть раньше, то Бейну вообще не пришлось бы проходить через всё это.

- Ну, ладно, - подвёл итог своим наблюдениям Майк, - бери чемоданы и поехали. Расскажешь, где пропадал последние пять лет, да так, что даже я не смог тебя найти. Честно признаюсь, ты меня удивил, когда объявился, а то я уже не чаял тебя когда-нибудь увидеть снова.

Бейн улыбнулся отеческим ноткам, прозвучавшим в голосе Майка, и пошёл следом за ним через зал аэропорта в сторону выхода. Там их уже ждал белый БМВ, а шофёр услужливо открыл дверь перед хозяином и его другом. Он слышал об этом парне, некоторые говорили, что Бейн уже мёртв, и многих ждал сюрприз.

ъ

Генри сидел в машине возле аэропорта, наблюдая за центральным входом, где недавно исчез один из наиболее известных в криминальных кругах тип. Конечно, это не было делом Генри, он занимался только досрочно освобождёнными, и по слухам один из них сегодня должен был приехать в Сан-Франциско. Вдруг машина озарилась голубым светом, а на недавно пустом пассажирском месте сидела Пейдж.

- Пейдж! – воскликнул Генри, - а если бы я был не один.

Пейдж опасно сузила глаза.

- Не один?! С кем это? С той рыжей, которая…

Пейдж не успела договорить, так как была остановлена поцелуем. Когда Генри освободил её губы из сладкого плена, Пейдж выглядела куда более миролюбивой.

- Пейдж, что-то случилось? – спросил он, глядя на жену.

- А? – облизав пухлые губы, спросила ангел. – А! Нет, ничего. Просто соскучилась.

- Пейдж, я тоже соскучился, - сказал Генри, проведя ладонью по её волосам. Он любил касаться её. – Но сейчас я на работе.

Пейдж только закатила глаза.

- Пейдж, я серьёзно, - улыбнулся он.

- Ладно, я помогу тебе, - пожав плечами, предложила она. – Тем более это уже не первый раз, когда мы будем вместе вести наблюдение, - сказала она, нетерпеливо вглядываясь в толпу возле дверей аэропорта, справедливо предположив, что Генри кого-то ждёт.

- Хорошо, - согласился Генри.

- Словно у тебя есть выбор, - хмыкнула Пейдж.

- Хей, раз уж навязалась на мою голову, то уважай старших по званию,- шутливо прикрикнул на неё Генри.

- Слушаюсь, сэр,- отсалютовала ему Пейдж, выпрямив спину. – А кого мы ждём?

В этот момент из дверей аэропорта вышли двое мужчин: молодой и красивый мужчина и его презентабельный старший друг.

- Их, - кивком головы Генри указал в сторону Майка и Бейна, заводя мотор.

Белая БМВ скрыла мужчин в своём гостеприимном салоне и, когда водитель закончил укладывать чемоданы в багажник и ловко скользнул на своё место, машина, беззвучно заработав мотором, сначала плавно отъехала от массивного здания, а затем изящно влилась в поток дорогих пежо, поршев, тайот, ролс-ройсов, подержанных фордов, шевроле, раритетных мустангов и выставляющих себя на показ лимузинов.

- Мы едем за ними? – спросила Пейдж в предчувствии погони.

- Во-первых, Пейдж, они ничего не сделали, - сказал Генри, наблюдая за удаляющейся машиной, - пока. Во-вторых, мы должны подождать ещё кое-кого.

- Кого? – полюбопытствовала Пейдж.

- Коллег, - усмехнулся Генри, видя как чёрная ауди отъезжает вслед за машиной объекта. – А теперь поехали.

Генри направил машину в сторону автострады и, втиснувшись в крайний ряд, поехал в след за «коллегами», стараясь не привлекать внимания.

- Бонд, Джеймс Бонд, - пробормотала Пейдж с соответствующей интонацией.

ъ

Как бы Прю не была рада вновь оказаться в кругу своих сестёр и, наконец, пообщаться с Пейдж как с сестрой, а не только недавней знакомой, она старалась не забыть, почему она здесь. Прю должна была помочь сёстрам справиться с тем, на что не хватит даже силы трёх. Пока Фиби, расположившись в саду, печатала колонку для следующего выпуска газеты (в большей степени для оправдания своего внезапного исчезновения для Элиз), а Пайп готовила ужин к возвращению Лео с детьми (Прю не могла дождаться встречи с племянниками), старшая ведьма на чердаке перелистывала книгу Таинств и пыталась проанализировать ситуацию. Итак, что же они имели..

Во-первых, дело было связано с богами, которые по совместительству оказались новыми родственниками Зачарованных (вот Фиби выдала!). Следовательно.. а нет, из этого не следовало ничего определённого. Почему-то на этот раз старейшины отказывались дать сёстрам силу богов. Это был явный минус. Второе, Фиби чувствовала присутствие Фобуса, для Прю это как раз вопросом не было, другое дело, что пока сестрёнка не должна знать. В-третьих, задачей ведьм было не уничтожение бога вселяющего страх (богов убить нельзя!), а освобождение Ареса, для этого нужно отнять меч бога войны у Фобуса. И у ведьм было преимущество в том, что они знали, когда Фобус появлялся на Земле благодаря амулету Фиби. Осталось узнать ответы на вопросы где и как: «Где он появляется?» и «Как отнять меч»?

Прю решила вплотную заняться этими вопросами. Пересмотрев всю Книгу Таинств в поисках информации о греческих богах, она не открыла для себя ничего нового. Будучи искусствоведом в прошлой жизни, Прю часто приходилось сталкиваться с греческой мифологией, потому она знала, где можно найти очень и очень редкие данные: в архивах музея.

Прю вскочила с кушетки и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, побежала вниз:

- Пайпер! – крикнула она сестре, - Пайпер!

- Что случилось?! – Пайпер вылетела из кухни с поднятыми руками, готовясь взорвать любого демона.

- Ой, извини, - Прю поняла, как это выглядело со стороны. Ей меньше всего хотелось напугать сестру. Она осторожно опустила руки Пайпер, всё ещё помня последствия её силы на своей бедной голове.

Пайпер усмехнулась осторожности Прю и немного расслабилась.

- Что-то случилось? – уже спокойнее спросила она.

- Я хотела бы выяснить чуть больше про меч Ареса, но для этого я должна пойти в музей, - объясняла Прю.

- Что? – забеспокоилась Пайпер. – Ты помнишь, что было в прошлый раз, когда все узнали, что мы ведьмы? - Прю пыталась остановить Пайпер и объяснить ей свой план, но ей удавалось вставить лишь короткие звуки в разгневанный поток слов. - А ты предлагаешь пойти в музей, чтобы предстать перед своими бывшими сотрудниками после того, как они были на твоих похоронах! Может, лучше сразу дадим объявление в газету? Фиби в саду, если хочешь, она напечатает тебе отличную статью! Какой заголовок предпочитаешь: «Ведьма вернулась» или «Магия где-то рядом»? А может «Инквизиция снова в моде»? Не знаю, от кого я могла ожидать подобной безответственности, Прю, ну уж точно не от тебя!

Пайпер и Прю несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине. Наконец, старшая сестра нарушила молчание:

- Хм, это было.. впечатляюще, - она улыбнулась сестре, у неё была отличная замена. Не каждая ведьма может быть главой клана. – Вообще-то, у меня был план,- заметила Прю.

- Хм, какой? – виновато спросила Пайпер.

- Помнишь то заклинание, которое вы использовали, чтобы сменить внешность, когда инсценировали свою гибель?- спросила Прю.

- Да, конечно, - ответила Пайпер. – Ты хочешь наложить чары на себя?

- Нет, на соседку в доме напротив! Конечно, на себя!- воскликнула Прю, ей уже не терпелось перейти к делу.

- Хорошо, но мы будем видеть тебя такой, какая ты есть на самом деле, - предупредила Пайпер.

- А ещё кто-нибудь будет видеть моё истиное лицо? – спросила Прю.

- Так, мы, папа, мальчики, Лео думаю тоже. Вообще, заклинание сделано так, чтобы родственники и те, кто любит тебя, могли видеть твое настоящее лицо, а остальной мир видит то, что ты им позволяешь, - улыбнулась Пайпер. Если Прю воспользуется этим заклинанием, то можно не опасаться разоблачения.

- Отлично, давай заклинание, и покончим с этим.

- Придумай себе пока биографию и выбери новое лицо, а я пойду посмотрю, что там у меня горит, - ответила Пайпер, почуяв запах гари в воздухе.

ъ

Генри и Пейдж сопроводили БМВ до шикарного особняка на побережье залива и не останавливаясь проехали дальше. Пару раз их чуть не засекли, пришлось притвориться парочкой влюблённых, выехавших покататься по городу. Не то, чтобы это было очень сложно.

- Итак, что теперь?- спросила Пейдж, когда они повернули на право, оставляя позади объектов. Чёрная ауди припарковалась недалеко от особняка.

- Ничего, - ответил Генри. – Поедем домой?

- А зачем мы следили за ними? – удивилась Пейдж.

- Теперь мы знаем, где его можно найти, - пояснил Генри. – Майк Сандерс не живёт в этом доме, - объяснял Генри, смотря на дорогу, - более того он купил этот дом всего несколько дней назад и очень спешил. Все ломали голову почему. Теперь мы это знаем, - Генри заговорщиски улыбнулся жене.

- Почему?- обречённо спросила Пейдж, не желая гадать.

- Для Бейна Джезофа, разумеется. Бейн Джезоф родился 12 августа 1968 году в Лос-Анджелесе, - Генри начал рассказывать боиграфию Бейна, временами цитирую его дело. - В возрасте восьми лет потерял обоих родителей, они были убиты в ходе криминальной разборки. После этого был взят на воспитание Майком Сандерсом. Именно на него работал Джезоф старший. Сандерс воспитал Джезофа как сына. Парень начал вести свои дела в Сан-Франциско, и можно сказать, замещал Сандерса во время его отлучек из города. Но.. – Генри замолчал, делая эффектную паузу, дабы раздразнить любопытство Пейдж.

- Что но? – не выдержала ангел.

- Но однажды его посадили, - продолжил Генри. – Его должны были посадить за убийство девяти людей..

- Что?!

- Он не сам, конечно, этим занимался, но он нанял убийцу, по крайней мере, так мне сказал инспектор Морис, который вёл это дело, - пояснил Генри.

- Морис? Дерриел Морис? – спросила Пейдж.

- Да, вы знакомы? – теперь уже удивился Генри.

- Да, он друг нашей семьи, - улыбнулась Пейдж, вспомнив про Мориса. – Ну, так что там с Джезофом?

- Ах, да. В общем, расследование убийств пришлось прекратить, - сказал Генри.

- Почему?

- Недостаточно улик: наёмная убийца была убита неизвестными, а для него самого эти убийства не имели никакого смысла. Нет мотива, нет убийцы - нет преступления.

- А за что его посадили? – спросила Пейдж.

- За финансовые махинации, - горько усмехнулся Генри, паркуя машину возле дома. – Зайдёшь домой или опять исчезнешь? – спросил он.

- Зайду, пожалуй, - игривым тоном сказала Пейдж. – Подожди, а эта слежка была по заданию или по собственной инициативе? – спросила она.

- По собственной инициативе, - признал Генри.

- Ты знаешь, что ты трудоголик? – спросил Пейдж, обнимая мужа за шею и притягивая к себе.

- И это мне говорит женщина, которая может исчезнуть посреди ночи по срочному вызову, - хрипло спросил Генри.

Их лица были настолько близко, что Пейдж чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже.

- Сегодня я не исчезну, - прошептала Пейдж.

- Обещаешь? – спросил Генри.

Вместо ответа Пейдж поцеловала мужа, и две фигуры, охваченные голубыми искрами, исчезли.

ъ

Бейн вышел из машины вслед за Майком и оглядел раскинувшийся перед ним вид. Огромный белый дом, больше похожий на дворец, был окружён прекрасным садом. Ветер доносил шум волн. Даже отсюда, с парадного входа в особняк, можно было разглядеть залив, Бейн улыбнулся при мысли о том какой вид открывается с балкона на втором этаже. Когда-то он хотел купить дом на берегу, но сейчас.. Зачем? Словно всё это было в прошлой жизни.

- Нравится? – спросил Майк, хотя уже видел ответ в глазах пасынка.

- Ещё бы, - усмехнулся Бейн.

- Это тебе, - сказал Майк, - подарок по случаю возвращения.

- Я не надолго, - сказал Бейн.

Майк расстроился. Он планировал передать своё дело Бейну, но он не мог заставить его делать то, что тот не хочет. И всё же Сандерс быстро взял себя в руки, человек, не знавший его так как Бейн, не смог бы заметить изменения в поведении матёрого волка.

- В любом случае, это теперь твоё, - сообщил Майк, улыбаясь по-отечески Бейну. - Может быть, это будет стимулом, чтобы навещать старика почаще.

- Я буду, - пообещал Бейн, заходя за Майком с жаркого пекла улицы в прохладу его нового дома. – Я буду.


	6. V for Victory

**Глава 6. ****V****for****Victory**

Прю усердно работала над своей новой биографией, необходимо было врать так, чтобы никто и не подумал провести параллель с ней, покойной зачарованной, но при этом, чтобы самой не завраться. Таким образом, сказать, что она лауреат нобелевской премии за достижения в физике было бы чересчур. Сказать, что она фотограф или искусствовед, значит навести людей, знавших её ранее, на определённые воспоминания. При этом ей нужно иметь доступ к архивам… Можно стать полицейским и сказать, что это для расследования, благо Пейдж, не смотря на всю свою тягу к магии, в отличие от старших сестёр связалась со смертным, да ещё и защитником правопорядка. Или выбрать профессию журналистки или писательницы, тогда можно будет порыться в архивах под предлогом поиска материала для статьи или книги. Хотя не обязательно согласятся впустить в закрытый фонд, но можно связаться с кем-то из знакомых через Пайпер. Или преподавателем истории…

В конце концов, Прю остановилась на последнем варианте: преподаватель по истории. Благо этот предмет она знала, как свои пять пальцев. Профессия обязывала.

- Ну, придумала биографию? – спросила Пейдж, входя в оранжерею.

Вчера Прю выбрала себе внешность и на это ушла уйма времени, потому написание истории жизни новой обитательницы особняка отложили на завтра, то есть уже на сегодня, к тому же вчера приехали Лео, Виктор и маленькие наследники зачарованного семейства, так что всё внимание переключилось на новоприбывших. Стоит ли говорить о ступоре, который охватил Виктора, столкнувшегося с покойной, но воскресшей дочерью. Поначалу, он подумал, что тихонько спятил на почве близкого общения с магией, потом чуть действительно не сошёл с ума, когда понял, что это на самом деле Прю. Весь вечер Виктор не отходил от старшей дочери ни на шаг. Прибавьте к этому нянчащуюся со своими детками Пайпер, пытающегося вызнать о состоянии текущих событий Лео, флиртующую с Генри Пейдж и Фиби, сидящую между нежным и ласковым Купом и смущающим своими историями всех и вся Амуром. При чём, последний, видимо, поставил перед собой цель оповестить членов семьи обо всех деталях личной жизни свояченицы. Фиби лишь благодарила Бога (в смысле единого и великого Бога, а не весь греческий пантеон), что Купидон уже был в курсе всех этих нюансов и принимал её такой, какая она есть, а остальные были слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы всерьёз вслушиваться в истории этого... субъекта. Теперь Фиби поняла, почему Амура во все времена изображали мальчишкой! Он им был и оставался по сей день, и, скорее всего, в будущем он будет таким же. Хотя временами Амур и мог быть серьёзным, но даже тогда его лёгкое отношение к окружающему миру проскальзывало в словах, жестах, взглядах..

В результате к сегодняшнему утру у Прю была заготовка в виде новой внешности, но не было биографии..

- Как насчёт преподавателя по истории? – спросила она у Пейдж.

- Ничего, но ты думаешь, что преподаватели по истории выглядят именно так? – спросила в свою очередь Пейдж, беря со столика фотографию с будущим псевдо лицом старшей сестры.

На фотографии была изображена женщина лет двадцати пяти, плюс-минус год, с тёмно-каштановыми волосами до середины спины, такой же длины, как и у Прю, зеленоглазая. Она была того же роста, что и Прю. Одна из тех, в кого влюбляются с первого взгляда, которые привлекают к себе внимание лишь тем, что они есть, но не потому, что красивы, а потому, что в них есть жизнь, сияющая в глазах, проскальзывающая в повороте головы и в стройной осанке.

- Почему нет? – спросила Прю, разглядывая фотографию в руках Пейдж, которая уже села рядом с сестрой.

- Ну, не знаю… Наверное, это предубеждение, а то моей училке по истории было за пятьдесят и своей фигурой она могла сравниться разве, что с беременным китом, - усмехнулась Пейдж. – Её звали миссис Бонапарт!

Обе сёстры прыснули смехом.

- Как будут звать тебя? – отсмеявшись спросила Пейдж.

- Виктория Полина Хэвенс, - ответила Прю, подмигнув сестре.

- Виктория Хэвенс? Небеса Победы? – удивилась Пейдж, - а я думала, ты собираешься конспирироваться.

- Это не так очевидно, если не знать, кто я на самом деле, и, вообще, от Виктории я не откажусь в любом случае, мне так будет легче. Это моё второе имя, - объяснила женщина.

-

Парк Золотые ворота сегодня был многолюден. Кто-то бродил по роще, гулял вдоль аллей, некоторые устроились на пикник. Это лето в Сан-Франциско было особенно жарким, и люди пытались спрятаться в тенях многолетних дубов. Хотя даже тени не могли снизить температуру. Жара словно пуховым одеялом накрыла город.

Лео и Пайпер сидели на скамейке в аллее, наслаждаясь солнечной погодой и мило улыбаясь друг другу. Двухлетний Крис мирно посапывал в коляске, которую качала перед собой Пайпер. Они были одеты по погоде: на Лео были лёгкие светлые брюки и однотонная светлая рубашка с короткими рукавами, а Пайпер потрясающе выглядела в летнем зелёном платье на бретельках.

- Как дети, - сказал Лео жене, наблюдая за Фиби и Купом, играющими с Уайетом возле ручейка.

Они были настолько увлечены своими проделками, что не замечали обращённых в их сторону взглядов. Фиби, брызнув в Купа капельки воды, рассмеялась, но, увидев, что ангел любви рванулся в её сторону, ловко увернулась из его рук и попыталась убежать. Уайет решил помочь дяде и, звонко смеясь, побежал за тётей. Фиби ничего не оставалось как попытаться перебежать не такой уж маленький ручеёк, и, не обращая внимание на промокшие бриджи, ведьма помчалась вперёд, чтобы быть пленённой в руках любимого мужчины. Куп сильно, но бережно схватил её в свои объятия, прижимая её спину к своей груди. Фиби повернулась к мужу и, счастливо улыбнувшись, поцеловала его. Две фигуры, мужчина и женщина, красивые, словно изваяния стояли в воде, доходившей им до щиколоток, в тени дубов, но освещённые светом тонких солнечных лучиков.

Пайпер, наблюдая за этой сценой, радостно улыбалась. Наконец-то её сестрёнка обрела счастье.

Фиби, не прерывая поцелуя, нежно провела по обнажённому предплечью мужа, который только после её уговоров согласился сменить свой элегантный стиль на футболку без рукавов и бермуды, когда почувствовала, что кто-то стоит рядом с ними и дёргает её за кончик туники. Ведьма посмотрела вниз. Уайет, добравшись до них через ручеек, весь мокрый, но счастливый требовал своей награды. Фиби, оторвавшись от мужа, поцеловала племянника в щёчку. Куп поднял Уайета на руки и подкинул его над головой, малыш радостно завизжал.

- Иссёёёё!! – настаивал малыш.

Куп ещё раз подкинул трехлетнего племянничка, но, поймав его, не удержался на ногах и, поскользнувшись о камне в воде, в эту же в воду и упал (благо Уайет был крепко прижат к дяде). Фиби расхохоталась. Куп сделал вид, что обиделся на хохочущую жёнушку, отчего Фиби засмеялась ещё сильнее, у ведьмочки на глазах выступили слёзы. Но тут возмездие настигло женщину, ибо она, сделав неуверенный шаг, тоже поскользнулась и упала… на мужа. Лежащие в воде Куп, Фиби с одной стороны греческого бога и Уайет с другой, услышали смех Пайпер и Лео.

-

Бейн прошёлся по прохладной террасе особняка, наблюдая раскинувшийся перед ним сад. Это был действительно райский уголок. В сегодняшнюю, даже для Сан-Франциско, жаркую погоду здесь было свежо. Это было достигнуто благодаря деревьям, фонтанам и, конечно же, искусно спрятанными на террасе кондиционерами, а также архитектурными хитростями для создания сквозняков.

Бейн сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ощущением холодного воздуха, заполняющего лёгкие. Мягкий ветерок обволакивал обнажённый торс мужчины. На нём были лишь чёрные брюки. Он прошёл дальше по каменному полу террасы и остановился, оперевшись на колонну. Почему он здесь? Он не знал этого. Да и имело ли это значение? Просто, проснувшись три дня назад в своей пустой квартире в Майами, он решил, что пришло время вернуться. Что всё! Хватит. Он достаточно долго убегал от своего прошлого, откладывая неизбежность. Пока он жил там, он мог воображать, что Она жива, что Она где-то здесь в Сан-Франциско, возможно, замужем и у неё есть дети. Он был бы счастлив, если бы это было так. Пусть она была бы не с ним. Прю заслуживала жить, заслуживала быть счастливой.

Но наступает момент, когда уже нет сил обманывать себя. Надо жить дальше. Но для того, чтобы вынырнуть из этой вязкой жалости к самому себе надо посмотреть в глаза правде. Надо признать, что её уже нет. Для этого он здесь.

Пришло время.

-

Посетителей в парке поубавилось, так как уже даже тени дубов не могли спасти от жары, и люди спешили укрыться в оснащённых кондиционерами, или на худой конец вентиляторами, домах. Пайпер безуспешно пыталась вытащить скачущёго в речке Уайета, пока Лео ворковал над Крисом, а Фиби и Куп пробовали привести себя в порядок.

- Дорогой, выходи из воды, - в который раз сказала Пайпер, - ты же заболеешь.

- Неа, - для убедительности Уайет покачал головой и побежал по воде, создавая огромные брызги.

- Лео! – воскликнула Пайпер. – Помоги мне!

Лео, оставив младшего сына на попечении Фиби и Купа, поспешил к жене.

- Уайет, слушайся маму, - строго сказал он.

Уайет на секунду замер. Он переводил взгляд с одного родителя на другого. Затем малыш хитро улыбнулся и, сощурив глаза, кивнул.

В этот момент Пайпер и Лео охватил голубоватый туман, он полностью скрыл их фигуры.

- Куп? – испуганно позвала Фиби.

- Что случилось? – взволнованно спросил он, глядя на жену.

Но, проследив за её взглядом, он понял что. Голубой туман рассеялся и там, где были Уайет, Пайпер и Лео, стояло трое детей. Один из них определённо был Уайет.

- О-ой, - вырвалось у Фиби.

- Полностью согласен, - ответил Куп.

Трое детей переглянулись и начали играть догонялки прямо в речке.

-

Прю и Пейдж всё ещё сидели в оранжерее. Покончив с биографией Прю, сёстры решили взяться за просмотр семейного фотоархива. Пока Пейдж рассказывала сестре о тех моментах, которые та пропустила, блуждая в загробном мире, Прю дополняла рассказы Фиби и Пайпер об их жизни, до знакомства с ангелочком.

- Ой, - не выдержав, Пейдж расхохоталась.

На фотографии были изображены три Зачарованные: Пайпер, Фиби и Пейдж, - перемазанные в еде и с опасным выражением на лицах.

- Что это за фотка? – хихикнув спросила Прю.

- День рождения Пайпер четыре года назад, - объяснила Пейдж.

- Весёлое день рождение, - заметила Прю.

- Да уж, - хмыкнула Пейдж. – Мы с Фиби решили подарить ей идеального мужчину.. Не спрашивай почему. Длинная история. Так вот, мы создали идеального мужчину, но Крис..

- Наш племянник? – спросила Прю.

- Да, только его будущая версия, - пояснила Пейдж, - в общем, он намудрил с ферамонами, и мы с Пайпер и Фиби чуть не перегрызлись из-за него. Это нас успел сфоткать наш домовёнок. Тут есть ещё фотка, где у Фиби всё лицо в торте..

- Кто успел сфоткать? – переспросила Прю.

- Домовёнок, - просто ответила Пейдж. – Упрямый тип, надо сказать. Явил себя нам пару лет назад. Ну, вот и отдал несколько сделанных тайком фотографий.

- А я и не знала, что у нас дома есть домовёнок, - призналась Прю.

- А кто знал? – беспечно ответила Пейдж.

Вдруг Пейдж зажмурила глаза.

- Что с тобой? – испугалась за сестру Прю.

- Всё в порядке, - ответила Пейдж, пытаясь скрыть неприятные ощущения от Прю.

- Я же вижу, что не в порядке, - упрекнула старшая ведьма.

- Это всего лишь моя подопечная, - покачала головой Пейдж. – Я стараюсь её игнорировать. Я уже попросила Старейшин назначить ей другого хранителя, но они всё тянут.

- Может тебе лучше ответить на вызов, - предложила Прю.

- Я не хочу, - закапризничала Пейдж.

- Пейдж! – предупредительным тоном сказала Прю.

Пейдж сделала тяжёлый вздох.

- Ладно, так и быть.

И с крайне недовольным выражением лица ангелочек исчезла. Прю закатила глаза. Эх, младшие сёстры. В этот момент в дом вошла Фиби, катя перед собой коляску с довольным Крисом.

- Прю, Пейдж! – позвала она сестёр.

- Что-то случилось? – спросила Прю, встречая сестру в холле. Тут она заметила маленькую девочку, стоящую рядом с Фиби. – Ой, какая милая! Она так похожа на.. – выражение лица Прю резко изменилось, - Пайпер! Что здесь происходит? – обратилась она к Фиби.

- Э, это длинная история, - начала было Фиби.

- Вижу, что не короткая! – отрезала Прю. – Что произошло?

В это время в дом вошёл Куп, держа в руках двух мальчиков. Они были очень похожи, словно близнецы.

- Лео? – неуверенно спросила Прю, глядя на одного из них.

-

Бейн сидел за рулём чёрного порша, ещё один подарок от Майкла. Казалось, старик хочет соблазнить Бейна остаться в Франциско, дорогостоящими дарами. Бейн повернул на право и оказался перед воротами городского кладбища. Остановившись невдалеке от входа, Бейн вышел из салона автомобиля. Секунду постояв возле машины, словно не решаясь осуществить задуманное, Бейн всё же вошёл в обитель мёртвых. Он шёл по узким тропинкам мимо чьих-то могил. Он знал, что Прю была похоронена в семейном склепе, так же как и другие ведьмы их рода. Довольно распространённая ведовская практика. Вот он вышел к ровному ряду замысловатых строений. Довольно разные они всё же носили общий отпечаток некой таинственной грусти и чего-то ещё, того, что можно было бы назвать покоем. Бейн вошёл в семейный склеп Уоррен. Он сделал несколько шагов и оказался перед каменной табличкой с надписью: «Прюденс Холлеуэлл 1970-2001». Всё! Теперь отступать было некуда. Бейн тяжело сглотнул, но это не помогло избавиться от горького кома в горле, постепенно наполняющего всё тело.

- Прю, - горько прошептал Бейн.

-

Прю с ужасом смотрела на четырёх детей, возившихся на полу: Уайет, Пайпер, Лео и Крис. Куп ушёл под предлогом, что ему пора к подопечным, Фиби наглым образом сбежала, пробормотав что-то про колонку, Элиз и вчерашний побег, Пейдж ещё не вернулась со своей не желанной миссии. Прю, таким образом, была оставлена один на один с четырьмя детьми, которых уже надо было бы и покормить.

- Кто-нибудь, помогите, - прошептала она.

- Чем помочь? – спросил неизвестно откуда взявшийся Амур. – О, сколько детей.

- Можешь посидеть с ними? – спросила Прю.

- Я? Ни за что, - начал отнекиваться Амур.

Вдруг Прю замерла, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. «Прю», - услышала она чей-то зов.

- Побудь с детьми, - успела сказать Прю прежде, чем ушла в астрал.

Её тело невольно поникло, голова упала на грудь. Амур едва успел поймать её прежде, чем она упала на пол. Он бережно положил ведьму на диванчик и уставился на оставленных под его ответственность детей.

Прю появилась в тёмной комнате. Она огляделась и поняла, что стоит в углу фамильного склепа. Перед её могилой стоял высокий мужчина, одетый в белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами и чёрные брюки. Его голова было опущена, плечи поникли. Он сделал судорожный вздох и, подняв голову, вновь посмотрел на надпись.

- Прю, - сказал он.

Прю узнала его голос. Это был Бейн. Самый романтичный, щедрый, ласковый, нежный, самый необычный их всех мужчин.

- Прости, что я не приходил к тебе раньше, - горько сказал он.

От тона его голоса и интонаций у Прю защемило в душе.

- Я не мог, - прошептал он. – Я и сейчас не могу, но думаю, пришло время. Время.. Как мало у нас было этого времени.. Если бы знать всё заранее. Прю, мне так жаль, что всё получилось вот так. Ты не должна была погибнуть. Я должен был быть там.

Прю хотела было возразить, сказать, что он ничего не мог бы сделать, потому что в том не было его вины, но вовремя остановилась. Нет, она не могла раскрывать своё появление. Никому. Даже Бейну.

- Смотри как в мире всё несправедливо. Ты мертва, ты, которая защищала людей, мой ангел..

У Прю потеплело в душе, когда он назвал её так. Мой ангел. «Я твой ангел, милый. Я всегда была им», - мысленно шептала ему Прю.

- А я? Я убийца, который недостоин даже твоего мизинца, стою здесь. Живой и невредимый. Прости меня, Прю, - голос Бейна дрогнул.

Прю стёрла невольно капнувшие из глаз слёзы и подавила всхлип.

- Прю, я люблю тебя. Именно люблю, не любил, а люблю, потому что так было, так есть и так будет всегда. Моё сердце принадлежит только тебе.

Бейн почувствовал, что здесь есть кто-то ещё. Сначала просто присутствие, но он списал это чувство на особенность места, затем был всхлип. Бейн обернулся на звук, но там никого не было. Хотя ему показалось, что одно мгновение он видел её голубые глаза полные слезами. Но там никого не было. Бейн вновь повернулся к могиле.

-

Прю вернулась в своё тело и открыла глаза. В её сознании гулким эхом отдавались слова Бейна. «Прю, я люблю тебя. Именно люблю, не любил, а люблю, потому что так было, так есть и так будет всегда. Моё сердце принадлежит только тебе». Она села на диван и, притянув подушку, уткнулась в неё, желая подавить горькие всхлипывания. Но это не помогло. Её тело начало трясти от рыданий. Боже, что же происходит?

Где-то в доме были слышны звонкие голоса детей, которых Амуру, судя по всему, удалось посадить за стол и даже накормить. И там был голос Пейдж.

Прю подняла голову с подушки и заправила за ухо непослушные пряди волос. Она сделала глубокий вдох. Ей надо взять себя в руки. Выдох. Главное это помочь сёстрам. Ещё один вдох. Нужно найти способ обезвредить Фобуса. Выдох. Отнять меч Ареса. Вдох. Что может одолеть страх? Выдох. Ну, конечно же!!

- Спасибо, мама, - прошептала Прю.

-

Солнце уже близилось к горизонту. Жара потихоньку спадала, уступая место вечерней свежести. Пейдж сидела на кухне рядом с Амуром, Уайетом, Крисом и, как ей удалось выяснить, Пайпер и Лео. Теперь было понятно в кого мальчики такие упрямые, самостоятельные и как говорила Фиби «себе на уме». Пайпер-малышка не утруждала себя размышлениями о будущих последствиях, и потому свободно пользовалась магией, взорвав уже вторую тарелку с манной кашей.

- Меня только одно утешает, - сказала Пейдж, оттирая с топа капельки каши, - всё это предстоит убрать тебе, Пайпер.

- Нет, - покачала головой Пайпер.

- Да, - не согласилась Пейдж.

- А вот и нет, - заупрямилась малышка. – Где Прю?

Пайпер слезла со стула и побежала в гостиную. Лео побежал за ней.

- Амур, догони их, пожалуйста, - попросила Пейдж.

- Хорошо, - сказал Амур, счастливый тем, что ему позволили сбежать от, пытавшихся покормить его, мальчиков.

- Уайет, нам надо поговорить, - обратилась к племяннику Пейдж. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты просто хотел поиграть с мамой и папой, но..

В этот момент Крис громко заплакал. Пейдж кинулась к племяннику. Он не был мокрым, явно не голодный, и он уже поспал..

- Крис, дорогой, всё хорошо, успокойся, - качая малыша, говорила Пейдж.

- Что происходит? – спросила Фиби, входя с чёрного входа.

- Крис плачет. Я не знаю, как его успокоить, - расстроено сказала Пейдж.

- А где Пайпер? – спросила Фиби, надеясь, что сёстра уже расколдовалась. – И что это за ужас на потолке?

- Этот ужас на потолке устроила Пайпер прежде, чем убежать к Прю, - сдала сестру Пейдж.

- Ясно.

- Ну же, Крис, успокойся, - продолжила Пейдж.

- Ему нужна Пайпер, - сказала Фиби.

- Уайет, ты слышал, - обратилась к племяннику Пейдж. – Твоему братику нужна мама. Если мама не придёт, то кто будет вас укладывать спать, и кто поцелует на ночь, а кто, если не папа, почитает вам с Крисом сказку?

Уайет недовольно надул губки.

- Мама, - жалобно позвал он.

В это время на кухню вошёл Амур, держа на руках Пайпер и Лео.

- Вот, я нашёл их. Они выбежали на улицу. Кстати, вам надо будет починить дверь. Пайпер её взорвала, - сказал бог любви, отпуская детей на пол.

Уайет вновь зажмурил глаза, и голубой туман скрыл три фигуры: Пайпер, Лео и Амура. Растаяв туман оставил взрослых Пайпер и Лео и маленького мальчика с крылышками.

- Что?! – детским голоском возмутился Амур. – Я опять ребёнок?!

Пейдж не удержавшись хихикнула.

- Тебе смешно? Да? – злился божок. – Вот сейчас, полечу к Генри и заставлю его влюбиться в ту рыжую дамочку из управления. Она давно ему глазки строит.

- Только попробуй, - возмутилась Пейдж, передавая плачущего Криса в руки Пайпер. – Уайет, дорогой, расколдуй дядю. Для тёти Пейдж, - ангелочек улыбнулась племяннику своей самой нежной улыбкой.

-

Бейн стоял на балконе в полном одиночестве. Он всё вспоминал её глаза, мелькнувшие в полутёмном склепе. Что же это могло значить? Она была там? Он знал, что магия способна на многое. Так может, ему не показалось?

-

Прю сидела на чердаке. Сёстры, Лео и племянники были внизу, радуясь возвращению Пайп и Лео в нормальное состояние. Но она сейчас не могла праздновать что-либо. Прю провела рукой по деревянной шкатулке, лежащей на коленях. Эта был её сундук драгоценностей. После её смерти Пайпер спрятала его здесь, так и не открыв. Прю сдвинула крышку. Сверху лежала её фотография с отцом. Ей три года. Они пошли вдвоём в парк и попали под дождь, а потом сидели мокрые в кафе и ели мороженое. Это было самым ранним её воспоминанием. А вот билет на её первый в жизни концерт. Любовное письмо, написанное ей от Энди, когда им было по шестнадцать. А вот и то, что Прю искала. Маленький кулон, подаренный ей от Бейна. Украшение из белого золота было инкрустировано семью сапфирами. «Камни цвета твоих глаз», - было написано в письме к подарку. Прю провела кончиком пальца по краям кулона и бережно положила его обратно.

-

Часы пробили десять, когда Фиби и Пейдж спустились на первый этаж.

- Так, значит, ты поедешь домой? – спросила сестру Фиби.

-Да, - ответила Пейдж. – Тем более здесь не повредит лишняя комната. И в случае чего вы всегда можете меня вызвать.

Сёстры замолкли, услышав смех в оранжерее. Тихонько они пошли в направлении шума. Пайпер, Лео, Уайет и Крис, сидя на полу, дурачились и играли.

- Ты думаешь, остались побочные последствия? – шёпотом спросила у Пейдж Фиби.

- Надеюсь, что нет, - ответила Пейдж.


End file.
